


The Raising Of A Lost Brother

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse, Gen, Sastiel - Freeform, pre-sastiel, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an anonymous prompt on tumblr: What if instead of Castiel becoming Dean's guardian angel, He was sent to keep Sam alive while Dean was in hell you know make sure he didn't commit suicide or anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raising Of A Lost Brother

It woke him up rather violently. The loud ringing sound that seemed to be coming from all around him. Sam’s reaction was to fall off the dirty couch he’d been sleeping on in the abandoned house and to curl into a ball with his hands over his ears. 

He curled tighter when the blacked out windows all shattered, spilling glass over him and his meager belongings. His head hurt, his ears felt like they were going to start bleeding if they hadn’t already. The sound seemed to go on forever and he was helpless, unable to think enough to move.  
He didn’t know how long he stayed still after the sound ended, but he was almost afraid to uncurl. Afraid that moving would bring back the sound. When he did pick himself up from the floor, he squinted away from the bright light that was now flooding in from the broken windows. The headache could have been from the sound, but it was probably just an average hangover. He’d been dealing with a lot of those lately.

With the windows gone, Sam felt vulnerable. He went about the abandoned house and collected his belongings, guzzled the last of the liquor left in the bottle, and headed out. He needed new digs.

~

He wasn’t counting on getting captured by a few demons, but he wasn’t exactly being all that careful lately and since he’d made a booze run after checking into a nearby motel, he wasn’t quite sober either. 

He was jumped as soon as he stumbled back into his room, punched right across his left eye once and then again in his nose before the demon held his arms back and kept him in place for the female to knee him twice in the stomach.

One of them grabbed his hair and held his head back while the blonde reached around.

"Thanks for keeping this warm for me, Sam."

"Ruby…" Sam breathed out.

"It’s nice to be back." She smiled and held the demon slaying knife near his throat. "Where I was? Even for Hell, it was nasty. I guess I really pissed Lilith off. Imagine my relief when she gave me one last chance. A ticket topside and all I had to do… was find you and kill you." She made a stabbing motion.

"Fine." Sam ripped his arms free from the other demon. "Go ahead. Do it."

Before anyone could make any other motions, the sound was back. The two demons flailed and fell on Sam, making it difficult for him to get his hands over his ears in time. Precious seconds too long. Sam could feel the blood trickling from his ears as he pressed his hands to them.

When he couldn’t hear anything anymore, he pulled his hands away and tried to force a yawn. His ears still felt… off. 

"What the fuck?" His own voice sounded as if it were hitting his ears after going through a tunnel first. It felt like the floor tipped underneath him as he realized his hearing was damaged.

Wiping at the slowly trickling blood, he wondered if it was permanent. If he were a little less drunk and if he gave a shit about his own life, he knew he’d be freaking out right now. Unfortunately neither of those things were true right now and he needed to get rid of two bodies. 

He was dragging Ruby’s most recent meat suit across the room when the room started he heard the muffled sound of the loose window panes knocking in their frames as if a wind storm were going on outside. He felt a powerful shift in the air and looked around, trying to be on visual alert since his hearing was compromised.

Sam flinched and dropped the body when the lights in the motel room burst all at the same time, sending sparks flying. The door opened and he saw he silhouette of a man. As he slowly walked towards Sam, he could begin to make out a face. Every electrical appliance sparks, lighting up the figure as he approached.

And Sam just didn’t care anymore. He was exhausted, done fighting, ready to give up. He just stood there and waited for death to come at the hands of this mystery man.

But death didn’t come. The stranger stood for a moment, as if he were studying Sam. Sam studied him too. He was shorter, but most people were. His hair looked as if he had been out in the ‘wind storm’ that shook the windows and his eyes were the most vivid blue he’d ever seen.

The man was speaking to Sam. He could hear his voice, but he couldn’t make out the words.

"What?" Sam motioned to his ears which had a small trail of tacky blood drying on them. The man looked surprised and brought his hands up to Sam’s head. Sam jerked away out of instinct, but the man was quick and strong. He gripped Sam for a moment before pulling his hands away with a satisfied look.

"I said we need to talk, Sam."

Sam stepped back, touching his ears with shock. He could hear perfectly again. 

"What did you- How do you know my name?"

"I’m an angel of the Lord."

"Excuse me? Sorry, I think I may have gone partially deaf. I thought you said you were an angel." Sam scoffed. The dark haired stranger narrowed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head and almost smiling lightly.

"No, I fixed your ears for you. I did indeed say I was an angel. My name is Castiel. I apologize for injuring your hearing in the first place. Most humans are unable to hear an angel’s true voice. I had thought…" Castiel trailed off, not finishing that thought. 

"You’re not an angel… your a tax accountant."

There was a loud booming sound like thunder and Sam shrank away slightly when he saw the shadow of large wings growing on the wall behind Castiel. 

"Oh… okay. An angel." Sam swallowed compulsively, now feeling more awestruck than angry. His head swam as the alcohol and his situation began to overwhelm him. As his knees began to weaken, Castiel’s hands lightly touched his forehead and then he was surrounded by soft warmth and, before everything went black, he felt safe.

~

Sam awoke slowly. He smacked his dry mouth a few times as he curled into the warm blankets. The atmosphere felt and smelled familiar. It smelled like-

Sam shot up in bed, completely awake now, and looked around him. He was at Bobby’s house. He hadn’t been back to Bobby’s since two weeks after they’d buried Dean. Two months now. How did he get here?

"How…?"

"I brought you here." Sam jerked to the side at the sound of the deep and gravelly voice of Castiel, the angel. He jerked too far to the side and grabbed at the blankets, but fell. He would have hit the floor if not for the supernatural speed of the trench coated angel who was there in an instant to catch him.

"Uh… thanks." Sam muttered, face heating up in embarrassment. He put his feet on the ground and stepped out of the strong arms. "Why are we at Bobby’s house?"

"I have watched you and your brother-" Sam flinched at the mention of Dean, but Castiel continued, "- since your father sold his soul to Hell. I know this is a place of comfort for you.” 

Sam scoffed and looked around him for his bag. He sniffed his armpits before digging around for some new clothing. He found a few miniature bottles of Jack Daniels at the bottom and grinned at his jackpot. He could kill the loneliness soon enough. He cracked one open and was about to drink, but that same strong grip that caught him was now holding his arm down.

"Sam, this is why I was sent down from Heaven. You are slowly but surely killing yourself."

Sam sighed and let his arm fall.

"So?"

"Your brother is very close to breaking the first seal. An army of angels is poised to break him out of perdition, but the seal will be the beginning of the end. When all sixty-six seals are broken, The Morning Star will walk free."

Sam jerked away from Castiel.

"My brother? You- angels are going to save him?" He felt his legs to go jello and sat back on the bed before he could fall, but had a feeling the angel wouldn’t have let him fall anyway. 

"They are trying. It is not an easily penetrable place, and your brother is in a very secure area… as was his father before him. Your family is very important. You are very important. I have been sent to keep you safe."

"Heh, a guardian angel?"

Castiel bowed his head in a small nod.

"If you wish to see me that way, yes."

Sam let out a huff of breath and brought a hand to the back of his neck, massaging out the tension. He looked up at Castiel with trusting eyes, knowing this was his best and only hope for his brother.

"Okay…."


End file.
